1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a counterweight mounting structure for construction machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A counterweight is mounted on an upper rotating body of a hydraulic excavator, and this counterweight is detachably mounted on a tail end section of a rotating frame of the upper rotating body using mounting bolts.
There is a gap between the tail end section of the rotating frame and the counterweight, and a sound insulation material made of a foamed urethane resin, for example, is disposed between the counterweight and the tail end section of the rotating frame for preventing noise or sound generated from an engine room from escaping through this gap to the outside. This insulation material is usually adhered to an upper surface of the tail end section of the rotating frame using a double stick tape.
It should be noted that a constitution which seals a gap between an exterior cover and a support member using a seal material in a mounting structure of an exterior cover of a construction machine is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H9-189050, although this constitution is not intended for a sound insulation.
The counterweight is usually dismounted for the maintenance of an engine and parts disposed around the engine, and this mount/dismount operation is frequently carried out.
During the mount/dismount operation including lift-up/down of the counterweight using a crane or the like, since the sound insulation material may be detached or damaged, there has been such a problem as a decrease of the sound insulation capability.